Project Arrowhead: The New Alpha
by Woona
Summary: What could happen on a routine mission...a lot.    Consent from Echo707 on story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Here is my newest project.**

**Silent night is coming to a close as this débuts. I hope you like it.**

**D.S.O.L**

**End **

"Lieutenant." Called a voice from outside the door of my office, which is located in a modern looking one story office building on Project Zero's compound in the middle of Kansas.

"Come in." I replied in a monotone voice as I looked up from the Mac book Pro I was using to type up a report of the mission my team had returned from only hours ago.

"I've got something you might want to see." Replied a man who had grey hair and was wearing highly tinted and reflected aviator sunglasses on his aged face. He couldn't be any younger than sixty two, and no older than sixty five. He was one of two men who ran Project Zero, he was called the superior. For the men who ran this program we knew little about.

"Sir?" I asked as he handed me a file marked with too many "top secret" and "confidential" stamps to be good. I took the file and before I opened it I glanced at the man who took a seat across from me in m one of the leather chairs that occupied my small office. He only replied with a small nod. I opened the file and began reading something on a new project called "_Project Arrowhead."_

"What is this? I asked in complete confusion.

"Follow me." The superior said standing up and opening my door.

I nodded closed the file and brought it with me as I followed the superior out of the building and into a blacked out escalade. I got into the passenger seat quietly and watched the surroundings go by as he drove for an hour off base property. He then arrived at a new base and was waved through security quickly. He parked next to a reinforced concrete air hanger.

"In there…is something that will change your perceptions on reality." Said the superior in the same monotone voice he always used.

"Sir?" I asked as he opened a solid metal door the hanger. When he opened the door I noticed that the door was made of a solid foot of steel. That caused a shiver to run down my spine as I stepped inside the building. As I did the door slammed and locked shut.

"Come on." The man replied in a hurried tone as he flicked a light switch basking the dark hanger with light to reveal an empty hanger except for a large circle in the middle.

"Sir what is this?" I asked looking at the eerie sight.

"This is Arrowhead." Replied the superior as he sat in front of a laptop. He then typed in a few instructions on the screen before he hit enter, and the circle roared to life producing a humming noise.

I stared at it with intensity as I watched a sphere of sea green color become visible. I stared at it with great intent. The sphere grew to around a diameter of six meters and looked back at the superior.

"What does it do?" I asked curiously.

"It's a teleportation device. It's a portal to any universe." Replied the superior as she shut the portal down. The humming sound died and the portal drew to a close.

"Really?" I asked quite skeptically.

"Yes now come on. Let's get back to our base." Replied the superior as he led me back to the car. It resulted in another silent car ride back to the base. When we arrived he pulled up next to the entrance he looked at me and asked.

"Can we count as your squad to join two of our operatives for this project?" asked the man as I opened the door.

"You can count on us sir." I replied.

"good." The superior replied with a smile as I closed the door and watched him drive off.

I then headed back into the office building clutching the file. I walked by the darkened office of my comrades. I let out a sigh of disapproval as I entered my office and took a seat in my leather office chair. I powered on the laptop again and continued my paperwork. When I finished the clock on my wall read 2:54. I turned off the laptop and headed over to the long leather couch on the other side of my office. I laid down on it and took a deep sigh as closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to a pounding at my door.

"Lieutenant. You in there?" asked a sweet female voice as I slowly woke up.

"Yeah. Come in." I replied sitting up on the couch as the door swung open and in walked a teenage girl.

"Hey I take it you slept here?" asked a young looking teenage girl. Her name was Chelsea; she was 5'5" with shoulder length auburn red hair and was seventeen.

"Yeah…I finished the reports and investigated a new project with one of the superiors." Replied as I must have looked like a mess

"Sounds interesting." Replied Chelsea.

"Hey can you give me a few minutes?" I asked as I stood up. I towered this young girl, at nineteen I stood at 6'5". I ran a hand through my longish dirty blonde hair as I tried waking up.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Replied Chelsea as she opened the door and started to head out.

"One more thing." I said remembering the project.

"Sir?" asked Chelsea.

"First call me Reed. Second, assemble the squad. I have some news." I replied as I walked over to my desk and picked up the file.

Chelsea nodded and left to find the other two members. I sat at my desk and skimmed the information in the file when I felt I should make my appearance. I picked up the file and headed into the cafeteria where I saw the three members of the project sitting around a long table chattering about the six week operation we were on only a day ago.

I looked at the other two male members of this four person squad. There was jean that stood at 6'1" with curly short black hair and dark brown eyes. Then there was Matt. He stood at 5'9" with jet black hair and green eyes.

"What's up?" asked Matt as he noticed me walk in the large room

"Listen up." I ordered in an official tone. The three teens in front of me shut up and paid attention to me with attentive faces.

"We have been reassigned." I said slapping the file down on the table and sliding it down towards them. Chelsea took the file and began skimming it. She raised an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Is this shit for real? I mean this seems farfetched." Asked Chelsea setting the file down, as she did the two men reached for it and began reading it.

"It is. Were being deployed today alongside with some decorated operatives." I replied keeping my cool.

"Dude this is fucked up!" Jean exclaimed as he set the file back down.

"Look…it's fucked up and some syfy shit but listen." I said as my voice trailed form reasonable to a more orderly.

"We have orders. We are to be ready for deployment a noon." I said in an affirmative tone as I left the room.

The team looked at each other for a moment before they headed off to the armory. They grabbed their gear and headed towards the airfield, where they arrived to see me working on a modified UH-60 Blackhawk. I closed the number two engine cap to see the group looking at me whit nervous faces.

"What?" I asked climbing down from a tall ladder.

"How are we getting there?" asked Chelsea as she shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Were flying to the location, Then…spoilers."I said as I slid open the passenger bay. The other members mumbled something as they climbed in and got situated.

I climbed in the pilot's seat as a member of the airfield's ground team wheeled the helicopter out of the hanger and then onto the tarmac. He gave me a nod as he walked by. I warmed up the engines as the blades started to turn. After a few minutes the helicopter was in the air and heading to our new deployment. I kept glancing in the back noticing the worried looks. I shrugged it off as I located the base. I let out a deep sigh as I brought the helicopter into a decent near the hanger doors. I let the blades come to a stop before giving the thumbs up to the crew in the back. We hopped out lugging our duffle bags as we headed into the hanger.

"88." Greeted the superior from earlier, as he was talking about our division's official name.

"sir." We all greeted as we set our gear bags on the ground.

"Everyone but you can go get changed." he said pointing to me. All the other members nodded and then picked up their gear and headed back into a locker room.

"Sir?" I asked as I looked over at why he pulled me aside.

"Look I've got a present for you." He said as he motioned over to a large aircraft under a sheet in the back.

"Sir?" I asked confused.

"Look… Were sending the rest of your team on a diplomatic mission, your job is to provide areal coverage for them." Replied the superior as he led me over to the sheeted aircraft. He then pulled it off in a fluid motion to reveal a modified SR-71b blackbird.

"How exactly am I going to get this in where going? And how do you know they won't kill me?" I asked as I looked over the obvious recent paintjob.

"You don't but that's never stopped you before." Replied the man handing me a flight helmet and a pressure suit from next to the ladder. I took the helmet and suit and without another work I grabbed my gear and went to get dressed.

"Who the.. Fuck are you?" asked kid around eighteen that was wearing full armor except for a helmet. He had on what looked to be a skin tight suit and a mask on.

"Were your new helper." Replied Jean as he set his bag down next to a open locker. He opened it and began dressing into his desert camo military uniform, and so did the other two members.

"So you're whose coming along then…now don't fuck this up. I want to be home by diner tomorrow." Said a kid around eighteen with a short cut brown hair and brown eyes dressed in an army uniform. He then cast a gaze over Chelsea who was in nothing but white panties and a white bra.

"I know you're staring and stare all you like, but you'll never get this." Replied Chelsea as she smacked her butt extremely hard causing a loud smack. She then slipped into her camo pants and slipped on her shirt. She then put on her vest and looked at the staring man. She smiled and headed out to the main area.

"Keep your mouth closed. You'll never get any of that." I said as I walked in and closed the other kid's mouth.

"Who are you?" asked the kid recovering from shock.

"I'm Reed the captain of them." I replied to the kid as I saw my squad all leave for the main area. "And you two?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I began slipping into the pressure suit.

"I'm Ty, or Echo." Replied Ty as he motioned to himself. "And that's Zach, or Grizzly." Said Ty pointing at the kid leaving the room.

"nice to meet you. I take it your in charge?" I asked as I finished suiting up.

"Correct partially. We share it but to be honest…yes." He replied. I nodded as grabbed my gear bag and followed Ty out to the group in the large main hanger.

"So I take it your in charge as well?" he asked I nodded as I stood next to my team.

"Alright this is Zach and Ty. Call them Grizzly, and Echo." I said pointing at them. "This is Viper, Cobra, and Eagle." I said as I pointed to Chelsea, Matt, and then Jean.

"And I'm Lieutenant, or call me Arkansas." I said as I pointed to my helmet as on the front it was painted in white letters _Lieutenant, _and painted on the sides was Arkansas. They nodded.

"Two minutes." The PA system called.

"Alright everyone with them." I said as I motioned two the other kids. They nodded and followed the group into a large blacked out SUV with a large black tanker full of jet fuel behind them. They started the car and waited for the portal to open.

I on the other hand started up the SR-71b and waited for the portal to open. I checked on my duffle bag strapped in on the trainer's seat and checked my gauges. I sealed the cockpit as the blue portal opened. The SUV rolled in and disappeared with a flash into the blue sphere. I gulped a little as I rolled the plane into the portal, and was greeted with a bright flash.

**Authors note**

**Review. Tell me what is wrong and what needs to be fixed.**

**Story shared with Echo707**


	2. Bright light

**Authors note**

**Ok. So just switch Echo's and Grizzly's descriptions**

**End**

I felt a huge surge of electricity. I felt myself blacking out before the pleasure dropped and then revealed a white light. I hugged the stick in my hands as it started to shake violently. Fore I knew it I was flying at high speed in a new universe. I felt the pressure on the stick release as my body adjusted to the altitude and then new world. I looked around outside at the odd shaped clouds. They looked place, and non-moving. I was curious and thinking when my thoughts were interrupted by a voice. 

"Lieutenant! Are you here?" asked a female voice I knew as Chelsea as.

"Yeah…I'm here." I replied as I recovered from my shocked state.

"We are securing a landing location now. The other two members went to establish contact with the natives." She said.

"Roger…eta to completion?" I asked reading my gauges.

"unknown." She replied.

"Roger….I am going to go exploring. I'll check in later." I said as I switched over to a different channel.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Ok! Listen up!" she ordered over Matt and Jean. They stopped organizing their gear and looked at her.

"We need to secure a landing zone. And we're running out of time." she then stated looking around the forest. She then noticed the path that seemed to lead out.

"Look we should just take the truck and head west. We should go down the way the others went." Jean said as he started packing with matt. Chelsea nodded and then packed her gear up and loaded it into the back of the SUV.

The trio loaded into the back of the truck hauling the large fuel tank, and began driving down the pathway. After what seemed like an eternity they emerged onto a large flat field. Chelsea stopped the truck by the side and got out along with Matt, and Jean.

"You two get to work on camp, I'm going to begin work on the landing strip." She said as she began clearing and smoothing out the field.

**Ty's POV**

"Looks like there's a town up ahead." I said looking at Zach as I got up from a prone position on the hill and lowered my sniper riffle.

"Alright. So looks like we're going in." Zach replied as he cocked his M16

I nodded as we walked slowly and cautiously towards the town. We stopped outside the edge of town and looked at a sign.

"Welcome to Ponyville." I read aloud. Zach gave me a confused look before walking into town.

"Looks like I know why it's called Ponyville." Zach said motioning to the scared looking multicolored ponies.

"Yeah…but why are they multicolored?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dude…another universe….remember?" Zach asked jokingly as he eyed a tree that seemed to house a house built inside.

"Yeah…" I replied as we knocked on the door.

**Reed's POV**

"Echo….Grizzly. Can you read me?" I asked as I changed to the right channel and looked at a screen showing the location of the team.

"we hear you." They both replied.

"I see you're at a town located fifteen clicks from the edge of the forest. What can you tell me?" I asked as I reduced my speed and altitude.

"Well…..the inhabitants seem to be ponies. They're very lively, a little scared, oh….and there multicolored…..kind of like candy." Zach replied.

"You're kidding right?" I asked as I held at an altitude above the highest cloud.

"Negative. Were establishing contact with them now." Ty replied as a female voice was heard in the background.

"Roger…. keep me informed." I replied as I circled around the town looking down upon the residents, and at a distant elegant looking city built into a mountain side.

**Ty's POV**

"you can talk?" I asked astonished that it seemed like this purple lavender unicorn talked in English.

"Of course I can." Replied the unicorn looking at the duo.

"Then you must have a name." Zach replied.

"I am Twilight Sparkle. And you two are?" she asked politely inviting them into the library.

"I'm Ty and that's Zach." Ty replied as he and Zach walked in to see the house was a library.

"Nice to meet you." She replied closing the door.

"So you live…..in a library?" Zach asked questioningly.

"Yes….Princess Celestia arranged it so I could continue my studies as I moved to Ponyville." Twilight replied.

"So you must be important to the princess then?" I asked as he looked at her.

"Well I am her most faithful student, as she is my mentor." Twilight replied beaming.

"Well is it possible for you to arrange a meeting between the princess and us?" Zach asked.

"Right away…..SPIKE!" twilight called. A little Purple and Green looking lizard walked down the stairs.

"What is it twilight?" spike asked before turning to face the large men. He instantly cowered behind twilight's legs.

"Spike…..it's ok…..there harmless." Twilight said as she pushed spike from out behind her.

"Ohhh….hello." spike said.

"hey." Replied Zach as I nodded.

"So what are you?" spike asked.

"We are humans…..from another universe…." I replied calmly.

"Sure….but we'll stick with that for now." Spike replied.

"Spike I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia…..our new friends would like to have a meeting with her. Spike wrote and sent the letter only two get a response immediately that told them in a few days she and Luna would be stopping by.

**Reed's POV**

It had been several days. The camp they had set up was adequate for the needs. It housed six individual tents, and a large make shift tent to cover the Blackbird from the elements. The four humans from Taskforce 88 managed to befriend most ponies that they had met. The other two from Arrowhead had managed to fall into a secluded state. They had camped across the field from the other four, and seemed to be planning something.

It was in the early afternoon when an official looking chariot holding a large looking mare with a white coat, and multicolored ever flowing mane, and a smaller dark blue coated mare with a mane that resembled the night sky. The chariot stopped by the large tent that housed the Blackbird.

"Looks like royalty." I said hopping up from the card game we were playing. The others; Matt, Chelsea, and Jean followed. We approached the tall looking ponies as we received glances from the small buff looking ponies in armor.

"Why hello there? You must be the…humans." the tall white mare said softly.

"Yes we…I'm Reed, that's Jean, Chelsea, And Matt." I replied as I introduced them one at a time.

"ahh….. Where are my manors? I'm Princess Celestia, and that over there is my sister Princess Luna." Celestia said as she motioned to the smaller mare that seemed curious, yet frightened. I gave a slight chuckle. I then noticed Zach and Ty appear behind us.

"And who are you two?" asked the smaller Alicorn.

"We're Grizzly, and Echo." They replied.

"So you are the ones who requested our presence then?" Celestia asked. They nodded and stepped forward.

"And what is this meeting about?" asked Luna.

"Walk with us." They said walking with the two leaders side by side around the forest edge out of ear shot.

We decided that it was best if they talked and we returned to our card game. We were playing Poker with the few hundred dollars that we had. I smiled at the fact we were going home soon by the looks of it when I heard a shriek, and a bright light. I felt myself being thrown to the floor as there was an intense bright light that surrounded me and then a huge guest of wind. I tried to fight the blackness that I knew were my eyelids closing, but I lost. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Authors note**

**How is it so far?**

**end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt's POV**

After we were all thrown to the ground by the intense winds, and heat I struggled to get to my feet feeling a little woozy. And what I saw when I was on them made me sick. There was a thick grayish black cloud on the horizon that had a ring around it, and made it resemble a mushroom cloud.

"What the fuck?" I asked to myself as I felt something tackling me to the ground. I groaned and tried to move but something was holding me there.

"Don't move. You're under arrest by the Celestia court." A rough sounding voice said as I felt something bind my hands. I tried to speak but I couldn't as I felt myself passing out. I looked around and saw other what I could assume as pony guards binding my teammate's hands. I wanted to move or say something but I couldn't as I felt my world go black.

**Chelsea's POV**

I woke up quickly as I felt a cold wet substance being thrown on me. I gasped for air as I looked around noticing we were in a dimly lit room. I coughed slightly and noticed I was chained to the wall alone except for a few ponies who were glaring at me, then in the back was Princess Celestia with what looked to be a bandage on her torso around her wing.

"Why did you assault our Princesses?" a rough angry tone came from a pony wearing dark black armor.

"I didn't. I was just surprised as you were about the attack." I said knowing it was true.

"LIE!" a voice yelled as a wave of what felt like an electric shock shot through my body. I screamed and looked at them.

"It's not! I swear! Ask another human!" I screamed feeling the pain subside slightly.

"Enough! Can't you see your hurting her!" Celestia shrieked at the guards who stopped their spell.

"Thank you…." I said panting as my head hung forward still feeling some slight tingling.

"Now…will you please answer me? Who made the attack?" she asked moving inches from me and stood there.

"I don't know. I'm just following Reed's orders." I said softly looking into her eyes.

"Then we'll leave you to recover miss." Celestia said motioning for her guards to remove her from the wall as she moved to the next cell.

**Reed's POV**

I awoke to a cold splash of a liquid hitting me waking me from my sleep instantly. I coughed and looked around seeing the ponies standing in front of me and my hands and feet bound as I was in the corner of the cell on the cold ground.

"Why did you attack us?" asked princess Celestia who seemed to grow more annoyed with each passing second.

"Us four didn't….I'm not certain about the others though." I said weakly as I shivered from the cold.

"Us four?...but there was six total." Celestia said intrigued by her discovery.

"yes….the other two…they must have done it…..no one had that tech but them….." I said as I shifted uncomfortably on the stone floor.

"yes….where are the others?" she asked as she turned around and headed out of the cell with her guards. I watched as my only exit was now gone as the cell door slammed shut.

**Grizzly's Pov**

"So. Our end of the deal is up. So now you just need to hold up yours." I said to the dark slim tall figure in the dimly light forest. Or what remained of it.

"Soon…soon you shall have what you want. And what I want." The figure replied through its menacing green eyes in a hissing tone.


End file.
